


The Long Wait

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Lamia AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Snuggling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Honey just wants to protect his brother.Blueberry wants him to see that not everyone is bad.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Fluff and Stuff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic for one sugarjackalope over on tumblr of their Lamia AU :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy, sugar!
> 
> enjoy guys lol

Honey couldn’t help but hiss in displeasure as he dragged his brother away from the still struggling to breathe monster, one of the fish he thought. He hadn’t hurt them, far from it, he’d just held them down long enough with blue magic to get his point across. He was angry enough that he might have bit them, had the encounter been more dire.

He’d come across some random fish monster trying to trick his brother into coming with them to the human settlements, for who knew what kind of reason, and while Blueberry knew better, Honey had finally gotten it out of him that he’d thought it better to believe the monster had good intentions, than to be cautious that he might have bad ones. 

It was highly aggravating, his brother’s constant belief in other people’s inherent goodness, but Honey wouldn’t have him any other way. Maybe a little more safe, but never any sort of big change. He wouldn’t be Blueberry then, and wouldn’t give Honey the hope he’d always lacked to give himself. Blue was his light in this world, and nothing was going to change that, not even random monsters who wanted to snuff him out.

Blueberry had been pulling and shouting at him the whole way back to their den, Honey more tired than he’d been in a while as he finally slithered inside, tugging Blue back into their little home. 

“Papy, I could have reasoned with them! You didn’t need to ssssave me, I’m sure they just wanted to show me the new city!” Blue said, finally pulling his arm back, rubbing the bone gingerly. Honey gently took it back, healing it with a small pulse of green magic, Blue whispering a thank you before he was right back to arguing about what Honey should or shouldn’t have done.

“I’m not going to apologize, bro.” He finally said, flopping down on the small pallet of blankets they’d stolen a few years back. They were starting to grow ratty, but still kept their warmth pretty well. “They had a knife on them. I wasn’t taking any chancesss.”

Blueberry huffed, crossing his arms. “Well! I won’t ask you to apologize, just to think more clearly in the future! Not every monster is out to get us!” And with that he started slithering around the den, preparing coverings and starting a fire in the far corner, opening up the flute they’d made together to let the smoke out. 

Honey watched with little interest until Blueberry came over and began piling more and more blankets on top of him, until he was under a veritable mountain of blankets. 

“What’s up bro?” He finally asked, and Blue only shook his head, continuing to wrap him in whatever scraps of cloth they had. The fire was fanned, the flames high enough to lick the ceiling and the smoke a tiny irritant when some of it wafted around the den instead of out the flute. 

Blue finally came over with a cooked meal of a pheasant they’d caught together the day before, as well as some gravy from a truck that had crashed on the nearby highway with packets of the stuff inside. It seemed to liven up the meat a little, they’d found, and Honey didn’t argue when Blue handed him a plate piled high with little giblets of meat. 

They ate in silence, Blue still seemingly steaming over the earlier encounter, Honey still refusing to apologize, but as soon as the dinner was over Blueberry took up the makeshift plates and carried them to the stream outside to wash them.

Honey had half a mind to watch over him, make sure he didn’t take off to check on that monster, but decided to trust his brother just this once. He was so tired.

When Blue came back in the sun was beginning to go down, the chill starting to get to Honey even under the blanket mountain. 

“It’s supposed to be a large drop in temperature tonight, brother.” Bluberry said, gently banking their fire to last most of the night before climbing under the covers with Honey. “I thought, with your proclivity towards weather, we might need the extra precautions.”

Honey nodded, already growing sleepier and sleepier as the air chilled further and further. “Will you keep watch tonight, bro?” He asked, more in a hushed whisper than anything. Blueberry nodded, patting him absently on the head as his bright eyelights turned to the opening of their den. 

“Of course, brother. If anything happens, I’ll wake you immediately.”

Honey nodded, then promptly fell asleep. Blue glanced down at him, giggling, and patted his face once before settling in to watch.

~.~

The next day was a bit more cold than either lamia was prepared to deal with without proper clothing, so they stayed inside, Honey digging out the handmade checkerboard, Blueberry counting the pieces before crying in dismay that they’d lost one.

“Don’t worry bro, we can use a rock for it, for now at least.” Honey told him, and Blue nodded, heading to the opening of the den to find a suitable rock. He was back quickly, handing it over to Honey, who carefully set up the game. 

“Alright bro, what’s the ssstakes this time?” he asked, Blueberry gently tweaking his chin as he thought.

“How about… whoever loses, has to go apologize to that monster!” He said finally, a sly look in his eyes. Honey’s mouth opened to argue, but before he knew what was happening, Blue had his hand in his own, shaking on it.

“You sly little…” Honey said, shaking his head. “Fine. If I win though, you have to drop it.”

“Okay brother!” Blue agreed, and if it was a little too easy, Honey didn’t realize it until much later when Blueberry had won several rounds of checkers and Honey not a one.

“I swear you’re cheating somehow…” Honey hissed, but Blueberry only giggled. 

“Never cheated once in my life! Now, when are you going to fulfill your end of the bargain?”

Honey threw his head back, whining as Blue pushed him towards the doorway of the den. “But bro, it's so coooold.” He said, hoping it would be enough to let him put this off, forever preferable, but Blue only shoved him out of the den and into the chill afternoon woods. 

“Fine. But I’m not happy about it!” he yelled back at the den opening, where Blueberry had already disappeared back underground, happily chirping to himself. Honey rolled his eyelights fondly, then started deeper into the woods, thankful that the weather had warmed up some since that morning. It was still damn cold, his hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie as he slithered over the fallen leaves.

He’d have to remind Blueberry later when he got back that they needed to start shoring up for winter. Winters were always the hardest on them, being snakes in a northern climate, but they made do, just like always. 

It wasn’t hard finding the fish who he’d threatened the day before, swimming in the probably frigid water of a lake. Honey watched from a distance as the fish caught sight of him, face going pale as they sheepishly swam over.

“Hey man, I wanted you to know, I didn’t mean nothin’ yesterday, ya dig? I jus’ wanted ta show the little guy the new city was all, the lights’er pretty at night.” they said, not looking Honey in the eye as they spoke. It was a show of submission, but Honey felt anything but dominant right now. 

“Yeah I uh… I’ll admit, I was pretty harsh about the whole thing.” He admitted, and the fish stared up at him now in shock. 

“Yeah?” they said, and Honey nodded, sheepish. 

“Yeah. Bygones, right?”

The fish laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, bygones an’ all that. See ya aroun’, snake guy.” And with that the fish leapt back into the water, waving goodbye. Honey waved back, warmth growing in his face as he made his way back home.

It was slowly growing colder and colder, Honey’s teeth chattering as he climbed inside, pulling himself onto the warmth of the blankets Blueberry was taking a nap on. Blue yelped at the feeling of his cool hands grabbing at him for warmth, but happily pulled him closer. 

“I take it you apologized?” he asked, and Honey nodded, shivering as he wrapped his tail around Blue’s. “Good. Get warm brother, I’ll make some food later.”

Honey did as he was asked, closing his eyes as he focused on retaining what body heat he had left. It was definitely going to be a harder winter, but they’d be fine. The forest monster’s all worked together during the hard times, this time would be no different. Maybe he could even get Muffet to spare them a few spiders to help make a better door for their den, something less likely to let the air in.

He’d talk to Blueberry about it when he woke up. For now, he’d sleep, and gain back some damn heat. Blue gently rubbed the top of his head, lulling him into a deep sleep. 

It was another few days later that Honey remembered to bring up the upcoming winter, Blue excitedly saying he’d already spoken with Muffet and worked out a payment plan on a new door. Honey, proud of his brother, had patted him on the head and started the Long Hunt.

It was more difficult, what with the lowering temperatures and the lack of large game, but Honey made due with the small, stupid birds and the deer and wild rams that sprung his traps. All of the meat was carefully stripped of its hide, the hides washed, dried and put away to be sold later on, or used for warmth on the nights it got especially bad out. 

The meat was salted with the salt they had on hand, then stored under the dirt where it would remain a chilled temperature until they could cook it. 

The winter came the day after they’d put the new door in place, Honey thanking Muffet profusely in his head as the winds raged outside, but inside their fire was keeping them nice and toasty. He and Blueberry settled in for the Long Wait, eventually making a chess board and playing new games they’d invent for the pieces. 

Blue would come up with grand stories, writing them on the walls with careful runes, and Honey would read them aloud at night to help them both fall asleep. 

Eventually they ran out of fuel for their fires, and the two of them started huddling for warmth under the pelts and hides and blankets and cloths they’d collected. They’d sleep with their tails intertwined, icy blue light mixing with bright, honey orange and making interesting patterns on the walls. 

One night was especially awful, the wind finally finding a way into their den somehow and making them both miserable until the light came back and they could fix it. They were wrapped around each other, as tightly close as they could possibly get, eyes shut tight against the cold. 

“I love you bro.” Honey chattered, sockets slitting open to reveal tired orange eyelights. Blue ones met his own, Blueberry smiling softly. 

“I love you too brother. It’ll be over soon, I can feel it.”

Honey nodded, and the two of them fell back asleep, wrapped warmly around each other.

Spring did come soon enough, bringing with it warm rains and bright flowers that Blue would pick and give to the monsters that lived around them. Honey couldn’t help but notice that the fish and his brother had become good friends after the spring had come, and he found he didn’t mind so much. The monsters came together to work on mudding up their homes better for the next winter while the stuff was so abundant, Blueberry leading him out to watch the stars when the weather turned warm enough.

Such was life in their little part of the world. And again, Honey wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment!! I may not respond to them all, but I read and cherish every single one!


End file.
